Follow in their footstep
by vampireex
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECOND IN A WAY Annabelle been marked. Now joins the house of night where finding new affinities as well as meets new friends and gains new family. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**This is sequel to 'Second in a way' anyway this chapter been edited by beta AnnieHonson and thank you for this.**

**I own nothing but my OC characters - everything else is owned by P.C and Kristin Cast- this goes for the whole story **

**Now wish you a happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I was stuck at home, packing for God knows how long. You see, it's my brother's wedding next week, and my mother wanted to keep everything her way and we got to go a week earlier. I can't even go and see my boyfriend till I finish this stupid packing and, to top it off, I got that coughing fit that doesn't want to leave me alone.

Anyway, I really couldn't decide what to pack. The only thing that could help me now is to get some fresh air to clear my head. Deciding that mom wouldn't let me go till she sees the luggage full of clothing, I threw something from each closet into the luggage and zipped it.

Following my quick actions, I ran downstairs, taking my jacket from the hook and yelling "I'm ready, going out to get some fresh air," slamming the door behind me.

Even with the lights lining the streets, it was dark. Suddenly, my cough was back, and I could hardly keep my balance. As it stopped, I stood face to face with a man. No, not a man. A vampyre. And to add up to that- he was a tracker. Then, as if nothing important was happening he looked confounded and like all of his free will was making him do this which it probably was he reached to me with his long finger and said the ceremonial words:

_"Annabelle MacUallis! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_ As he said it and touched my forehead, pain exploded on its surface and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was alone, having a headache like no other ever before. I stumbled back to my feet, feeling like I'm going to fall again. I was glad that I didn't make it far from my house.<p>

Walking slowly to the doors, I pushed them open to reveal my mom, shocked at the sight of me.

"Oh dear, not this again" She said sadly.

"Well it's not my choice is it?" I replied angrily, still not sure why I was Marked. Maybe it just runs in family or something.

"Of course not honey. Now come on, we need to take you to House of Night. But first, I need to get you packed," My mom replied, ushering me upstairs to get me packed while I wondered what is dad going to say. They already almost lost a son and now, what if I'm not going to make it? What if I die? Of course I know that James died, but somehow was miraculously brought back to live.

We entered my bedroom and hurriedly took out my suitcase. While mum was packing all of my things, I sat on my bed and looked to the shelf which was lined with pictures in frames. Pictures when James was still with us, before he was marked, when we were little, on holidays and with our other family. It was hard to accept that even when you live in USA, half of your family is Scottish and you never get to visit them.

Now what? Not only am I leaving my parents, but my brother is getting married in a week. And to add to that, he's living in Tulsa whereas I will be stuck in the Chicago House of Night where I don't know anyone.

My mom finally seemed to spot me sitting and gaping at the pictures. "You're thinking what's going to happen now, aren't you?" She asked softly even if she looked worried.

"Yeah, kind of," I replied. "What if I'm not gonna make it? What if I wouldn't make any friends? Hmm, what do you think will happen to me?" I asked exasperated. Don't get me wrong, the whole thing about being a vampyre fledgling and living for five centuries are sounding cool, but I've got friends in here who I love so deeply as well as a boyfriend who I'm nowhere near "breaking up" with.

"I'm done packing," Mom said. "So, honey, let's go get your stuff and tell your dad that we need a drive to the House of Night. Hmm, how does it sound?" My mum sent me a wink and I felt better.

* * *

><p>We were downstairs walking into the lounge where we saw dad.<p>

"Robert, could you give us a drive to the house of night?" My mom asked quickly, but clearly as if daring him to disagree.

"But I thought we should be going tomorrow," He said before he turned around and spotted my mark. "B-but how?" he stuttered out, shocked at the only glimpse of my mark.

"Just like James', a tracker found me and Marked me. Now, can you get the car? I really don't want to die so soon." I snapped at my father as another fit of coughing got me.

"Of course, come on to the car"

* * *

><p>We were standing at the entrance to the House of Night when the gates opened, and from inside stepped out a petite, beautiful woman with long blond hair and black flowing dress. She gestured for us to drive in, and then step out of the car and we did just that.<p>

"Merry meet. I believe we met before, but let me introduce myself. I'm Aurora, High Priestess at the Chicago House of Night, which, if I am rightly informed, will be your new home from now on," She smiled at me. Now that I thought about it, I seemed to remember her from the times when we came for monthly visits to James.

"I believe I was-" Mom cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Merry meet. Excuse me, but would it be possible to transfer my daughter to Tulsa? I don't want to offend your school; it's just that, I believe it will be better for her to be with her brother." Did my mother just asked for me to be transferred? As in, even farther away from home as I would be and she would trust James to take care for me? The world is coming to an end.

Aurora just looked displeased with it and answered "Tulsa became the most famous house of night where often the most talented fledglings are studying. However, as you're James' sister, their high priestess might accept you there and let you transfer. I would never like to be there, however." She said, disgusted about something.

"And what exactly is wrong with that house of night?" My mom asked, not really sure why would this vampyre would dislike the Tulsa House of Night.

"Oh, nothing," She sighed. "I know that miracles indeed happen at their House of Night, but a week ago, someone called from Tulsa, pretending to be my lover, who has been dead for two years, might I add." She didn't change her expression.

"It may be true but now, can you check with Zoey if it is possible?" My mom didn't stop and I was glad. One, because having a brother there is good, but having the high priestess as future sister-in-law was another plus. However, the biggest positive of all was that I would at least know someone.

"Yes, yes I would but can we first proceed to my office so we will have more privacy?" She asked us as she was already walking herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Now let's say thanks to AnneHonson for being the beta for this story and I know about the hearing thing it's just easier for me to put it that way so let's say that they do and well next I'm done with my exams for now, tell you I had 5 this week and it's a tragedy._**

**_Anyway so I should have more time now so I may be updating my other stories soon but maybe not to soon as it seems I ran out of ideas for a bit. _**

I was sitting in the private jet owned by House of Night, trying to fall asleep. It almost seemed like someone decided that my family (or should I say my brother and I) were destined to become vampyre fledglings. Well, my brother was already a vampyre and worked as a teacher at the Tulsa House Night, which I was currently on my way to. My parents were already asleep in the seat in front of me, dad snoring lightly. It was yesterday that I was Marked and I was still replaying the scene in the office of the High Priestess in Chicago house of night.

Flashback

We were walking down the hallway leading to the office of Aurora, the High Priestess at the Chicago House of Night. Some female fledglings were gossiping about how one of their own from this House of Night is going to marry the most famous High Priestess ever, there is no one in vampyre community who would openly disrespect her if they still on the side of Nyx.

The doors to Aurora's office were massive oak doors that would open to reveal a circuit room with oak furniture and a little library at the side wall.

Aurora herself was looking quite angry but it didn't do anything to hide her beauty.

She dialed a number on her phone and it seemed like it didn't take long for someone to answer the call as then I heard a really quiet "Good afternoon how we can help you?" which, for me, sounded a bit like James. But, I could've never been right because it's not me speaking and I haven't spoken with James in a really long time.

"Stark, this is Aurora and… well, I have a request," She said quietly. I was right, it _was_James.

"So now you decided that you believe us?" He asked. I could still barely hear a thing, even if vampyre fledglings should have a bit better hearing than humans.

"No. However, I would like to speak with your high priestess." She said lowly and I couldn't help but wonder when she would've snapped.

A moment later, there was different voice heard in the phone. It was definitely feminine and it was probably Zoey, if I'm not mistaken.

"Merry meet Aurora, what can I do for you?" Zoey asked from the other end of the phone.

"Merry Meet Zoey," Aurora responded. "I just earned a new fledgling today, and she appears to want to attend your House of Night, can you accept her as your student?"

"And I thought that you wanted to talk to Will," Zoey seemed to be saying.

"Stop it!" Aurora said. "He's dead, and you know it!"

Yes, that was definitely a memory to remember. Afterwards, we gave Aurora time to cool down and nod as a response to everything Zoey was saying.

Not much happened after, so Aurora said to go sleep in the private quarters for today and be ready to fly off to Tulsa where someone is to take us from there.

We collected our bags and things as we waited for somebody to pick us up.

"Hey!" someone yelled behind us, causing us to turn our faces and, suddenly, we were face to face with James and some younger Cherokee looking boy. They were running in our direction.

As soon as they stopped, James looked at our parents. "Hey! Good to see you and all but weren't you suppose to come tomorrow? And where's Anna?" He asked, using the shorter version of my name.

"Stark, wouldn't it be that girl?" Asked the other boy, pointing at me. James turned to look at me and took in my Mark.

"I tell you Kevin, it just runs in family," James said, laughing.

"Jamie, it's not funny, and can you tell me who this boy next to you is?" I asked, curious as to whom it is. But I got my answer when James stopped laughing.

"Well, it is not only that we are from long clan of vampyre warriors, but you're a fledgling too and by the way, this is Kevin Redbird. Does that answer your question?" Kevin Redbird, that rung a bell…

"Isn't Zoey's surname Redbird?" I still remembered from the wedding card.

"Well, yes. Can we go now? I need to be home before dawn if I don't want to end up as a crisp," James asked, but I wondered what he meant by the crisp bit. I know he's a bit different, but I don't expect him to set on fire or maybe...

"Yes, this is my luggage," I showed James my luggage and went towards the car.

"Your sister reminds me of Aphrodite" I heard Kevin saying to James. I wondered who this Aphrodite was.

"Don't say that to Aphrodite. She says she's one of kind." James spoke back and the guys chuckled.

Are you coming?" I shouted to them as I entered the car.

"Yeah, right." They shouted back and soon we found ourselves on the way towards House of Night, my new home.

**_Please Review _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right to clear some things this story is not abandoned however I have no time really to update it therefore it is going really slow. **

**Thanks to AnnieHonson for betaing this story for me. **

**Next today is my birthday therefore I decided to update all my stories. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Soon we arrived at House of Night in Tulsa and the drive didn't take too long. As I excited I was to see my brother, I couldn't help but feel a little weird. What I mean to say is that he is a teacher there, and soon to be married. Surely, Kevin knew how I felt.

"So, Annie, how do you like being a fledgling?" Jamie asked me.

"Kind of cool. I mean, it's not like I chose this but it could always be worse." I sighed. Well, it was true; at least partially. I mean my senses improved at least a bit, but then there is the part I just hate: the coughing fit every time I'm away from adult vampyres for too long.

"I'm happy that you're cool with it," Jamie smiled kindly at me, and it just gave me the feeling that he would be there for me when he needs to be.

"Stark!" I could hear an echo calling my brother in a kind, feminine voice.

"What was that?" I asked, looking at him, causing my parents to look at him too. He definitely heard it and knew what it meant.

"Oh nothing, only Zoey telling me to bring you to her office," He replied and I couldn't help but wonder how he could say so much. After all, it was only one word; but then maybe they rehearsed this and he knew.

"I can't wait to meet her." My mother squealed from behind me.

"She can't wait to meet you too." Jamie said, assuring mum. Kevin, however, snorted.

"Can't wait my ass," Everyone turned to look at him, including me, and instantly, when I moved my eyes to Jamie looking for his reaction, I saw him glaring at Kevin sternly, but he didn't look even a bit phased. "She's going mental all week now." I smiled weakly and Jamie snorted.

"Kevin, please just shut up. I would be nervous too if I was to meet your parents in the same manner." Jamie said, and I could already imagine him quivering in front of some middle aged man.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard. After all, I met Olive's parents and it wasn't hard at all." Kevin said.

"Well now, if I remember correctly we were going to Z, and if I'm right you should go see your girlfriend. After all, it's probably the longest time you spend apart from her since you stated going out." Jamie gave him a light push forward and what I saw scared me a bit, as Kevin started to take the sword out of the sack on his hip but then he changed his mind and pocketed it back.

"Waste of blade it would be on you." Kevin huffed and left, leaving our family alone.

"He shouldn't be in possession of a sword." Mum said as she shook her head.

"No, it's not that. He knows how and when to use it but he also knows that Z will probably kill him for the comment he made, and decided to make his way out before we actually go to Z and well I allowed him for it. He just likes to piss Z off, even though it would be better for him if he didn't." Jamie explained, even though this explanation didn't make much sense but I understood what he meant; our parents did too, hopefully.

"Now come on, don't worry about your baggage, it'll all be taken in a moment to your chamber. And in Anna's case, her dorm room." Jamie explained and we went on.

I realized that Jamie was walking much faster than he used to while being a human teenager. But hey, it changes and the tempo didn't seem to be important to me either. However, I could hear mum and dad pant slightly and mutter "Stop", "slow down" or "Stop or I will make you." It seemed to be slightly funny as both of our parents were quite fit.

It took us around two minutes, but we finally got to big wood doors which Stark opened without a moment's thought. It was a round room with a bookshelf, sofa in the corner and desk with chairs positioned in the middle. Nothing special. However, the girl that was sitting behind that desk seemed to be emitting power, but I was shook out of my musing when I saw Jamie giving the girl a quick kiss on the lips and she stood up. She was around a head shorter than Jamie with olive colored skin, black hair, high cheekbones and big eyes; her most noticeable feature was her marks. From what she was wearing (V-neck top with ¾ sleeves and black dress which reached just above her knee) I could see that they really did spear down around her body, her hands, and even legs were full of the beautiful lacy patterns.

Jamie led her in front of us and even though she was smiling brightly at us, her nervousness was quite noticeable.

"Merry meet." She greeted us. From knowing my mum all my life I could tell that she was waiting for Z to introduce herself or for Jamie to do it.

"Mum, Dad, this is Zoey Redbird, my fiancée and also my mo bann ri." What the hell is mo bann ri? I asked myself but my dad seemed to understand.

"Good morning." My dad said and my mum soon joined in too in the greeting -hugging Zoey.

"Well, so if you know one another, now can we get going with the formalities of getting the spot on my ass called my sister to her room with her schedule and you to yours so I can finally go get some sleep?" Jamie asked cockily and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stark!" Zoey yelled scolding my ass of a brother.

"Ok, ok" Jamie started to put his hands up in surrender, which caused me to explode in uncontrolled laughter becuase I thought I would never see my brother being so whipped.

"And that's why I'm taking care of new fledglings. Now as to your mentor well, spirit tells me that you will be great and that we can expect great things from you. Therefore, even though I am already mentoring Olivia, I decided to become your mentor and please don't find stop yourself from coming to me with anything. Also, as to your rooming, you're going to be sharing a room with Amethyst." She explained this all slowly and nodded.

"Ok"

* * *

><p><strong>So now please leave me a review as a birthday present. <strong>


End file.
